


Pasăre (Post-movie descendants 3)

by Asio_Otus, KPE, Surnia_Ulula



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AKs, Auradon, F/M, The Isle - Freeform, VKs - Freeform, post-movie descendants 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asio_Otus/pseuds/Asio_Otus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPE/pseuds/KPE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surnia_Ulula/pseuds/Surnia_Ulula
Summary: Evie paced around her castle. Her hair was a mess. It was late, and she was in her nightgown. Her first instinct was to call Mal.Evie raises her daughter in secret in fear that Doug will leave her because they're both only eighteen, so she is raised on the Isle and befriends Uma's daughter.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Evie paced around her castle. Her hair was a mess. It was late, and she was in her nightgown. Her first instinct was to call Mal. Perched on her windowsill, Evie stared at the black midnight sky, stars winking, teasing her. She looked away. The world can be a cruel place. After Mal’s cell went to voicemail, Evie called Uma.

“What?” Uma groaned.

“Hi,” Evie mumbled softly, “Can you come over?”

“Evie, do you know what time it is?” Evie could hear rustling in the background, along with a muffled curse.

“Yes, just... please come over now?” The other end of the line went silent.

“You ok Evie?”

“Uma!”

“Alright, sit tight.”

“Thanks Uma,” Evie whispered.

“Whatever you need.”

With that, Uma hung up and Evie was alone. In her sunroom, she sat breathing in the summer air from the big open gothic windows. Her thoughts wandered over to Doug, who was fast asleep in their bed. Her own hands were shaking with fear. Within a few minutes she could hear Uma outside. Evie opened the front door before she could knock.`

“Hi,” Evie’s voice shook as she spoke.

“Hey girl,” She gently pulled Evie into a hug. “What’s going on with you?”

“Can we take a walk?” They stepped outside into the moonlight. 

They walked in silence for some time. The early summer breeze was cool. The trees rustled against the dark sky, shadows dancing. The two stopped in a small clearing, settling on the great dark tree roots. Enveloped in the calm chaos of night, Uma sat back and closed her eyes.

“It’s beautiful here, nothing like the Isle,” Uma opened her dark eyes. In them, Evie could see reflected the vast sea of stars above their heads.

“I’m pregnant.” Evie blurted out. As she spoke, the trees stilled, and the world held it’s breath. Uma watched Evie carefully.

“And this…. is not good news...” Uma ventured, eyes flickering.

“I’m not sure,” Evie took a deep breath, “Doug and I are only eighteen. There’s no way he’d stay with me,” Evie sighed. “Neither of us are ready for this kind of commitment.”

Plucking invisible lint off of her cobalt blue pants, she turned back toward her starry eyed friend, “I don’t know, Uma. I don’t know what to do right now and I…. I...” Evie lost her focus.

When she looked down at the roots beneath her, she felt cold, frightened. They stretched out into the other, the dark places children fear. The places people avoid. Those places, the ones that are black, and soundless, and sightless, and loveless. The ones that hurt, Evie thought as she began to cry. Evie took a deep breath as Uma pulled her into a tight hug.   
Uma smelled of the sea, her heart as wide and deep as the oceans she loves so. Reflective, out of place in this dark woodland. 

“Hey… It’s ok... I was afraid to tell Harry too,” her hair the color of the ocean, now laced with silver in the moons’ light.  
“Wait. wait, wait, wait, what?!” Evie pushed Uma an arms length away, eyes wide, “Are you…..”

“Five months.” Uma chuckled nervously, her head gently flicking back upwards, shadows scattering from her face.

“Wow,” Evie whispered, tear streaked eyes now smiling. “I haven't even noticed.”  
“Well it's not like I’ve been shouting it out to the world.” Uma joked, drawing patterns in the dirt. “But I’m very nervous. So is Harry. He’ll be a great dad, no matter what he may say.” Uma smiled, her face a pool of shadows.

“I just… am not sure I want to tell Doug,” Evie crossed her legs and frowned. A cricket chirped in the near distance.

“I think,” Uma glowed as she leaned into the silver moonlight, “you should do whatever you think is best.”

“Thanks,” Evie half smiled, but she held back, still waiting in the darkness of her own uncertainty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Uma held her 12 week old baby girl in her arms. The young one smiled up at her mother.

“She has your eyes,” Mal smiled at Uma as she picked the paint off of her windowsill.

“I think she looks more like Harry.” Uma gently stroked the baby’s small head.

“Thank you,” Harry replied, sitting in a wooden chair to Uma’s right, she could see him looking at his reflection in his hook.

Uma rolled her eyes at Harry’s antics.

“I’ll be back soon love,” he kissed Uma on the cheek and their baby on her forehead.

“Harry!” Uma grabbed his hand before he could leave. “Please don’t go.”

“Don’t make this hard Uma, you know I don’t want to,” Harry looked down at Uma, sadness swimming in his pretty grey eyes.

“I know,” she sighed, watching her baby eat her own fingers. She didn’t look up as Harry stood. The tall pirate ducked through the doorway, his footsteps dull against the sandy stone outside. For a moment, the chaos he released whispered to them, as if trying to lure them out. The vendors, the children, the average pirate on their way to work, soon gone as quickly as it came.

“So Evie, what did you end up telling Doug?” Mal smiled softly at Evie who was perched on the arm of Uma’s dark blue couch. Mal was in front of the two, leaning against the cracked window. Uma and the baby were snuggled on the opposite side of the couch, watching.

“I told him I was gonna help Uma with her baby,” Evie replied, looking down at the big dark blue mat that watched the couch perfectly, “I thought that would give me enough time to have my baby and figure out what I was gonna do next.” Evie played with her hair as she watched Uma shift in her seat.

“What are you doing next?” Uma asked, yawning.

“I think I want to raise her here, on the Isle,” Evie gazed out the window to the ocean’s horizon. It twinkled and glittered invitingly. “I don’t want her to turn out like those preppy kids from Auradon.

“Ok, how are you and Doug planning to stay together?” Mal turned to her friend, who was drumming her fingers on the cracked window pane.

“I’m not sure, maybe I’ll just tell him I want to live here, and use the starter castle as a fashion studio.” Evie replied.

“But wouldn’t he want to live with you?”

“He might want to, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna let him.”

“What?!” Mal looked at Evie with wide eyes, “That’s not the Evie I know.”

“People change,” Evie shrugged, “I’ll figure it out down the road.”

“You don’t have a lot of time,” Uma cautioned.

Evie smiled, looking down at her growing stomach.

“You’re always welcome here,” Uma gestured around her house.

“Thank you, but I couldn’t do that to you and Harry. I want to get my own place here, The Isle has always been my home.” Evie slid off the couch and trotted into the kitchen.

“Whatever works best for you.” Uma got up and put the baby down in her bassinet.

“What’s her name?” Mal looked down at the baby and stuck her tongue out. The little girl cackled. Mal chuckled and looked back up at Uma.

“Skua.” Uma smiled as the baby looked up, “Yes, that’s you, my little bird.”

“Huh, That’s unique,” Mal’s gaze shifted between Evie and Uma.

“hmf,” Uma’s focus went soft, still hovering over her daughter.

“Well now that we’re on the topic of baby names, what are you gonna name your little one E?” Mal pushed off of the wall and took Uma’s place on the couch.

“I’m not sure. I want to name her something cute, kind of princessy.” Evie stood next to Uma, watching little Skua.

“I’ve got a baby name book over there,” Uma pointed over to the book shelf across the living room, “You can look through them if you want.”

“Thanks,” Evie walked over to the book shelf, munching on a cracker. She picked up the heavy book and sat down on the couch next to Mal. Uma eventually joined them and the three friends spent the rest of the afternoon looking through countless baby name books until Evie found the perfect name.

“Here! I found it.” Evie pointed to the name on the bottom left corner of the page. 

“Emily.”


	3. Chapter 3

Emily and Skua scurried across Evie’s living room, their footfalls soft on the carpeted floor. Emily climbed up onto the blue velvet couch, and Skua followed. The two girls started jumping on the couch, giggling. 

“Hey! Get off of there,” Evie picked Emily off the couch, and Uma picked up Skua and placed her down on the floor. “You know you’re not allowed to jump on the couch.” 

“Sowwy Mama.” Emily scurried over to where Skua was standing and the girls disappeared into Emily’s bright blue room.

Evie walked over to the dining room table where Uma was already sitting, head back, eyes closed, feet on the table.

“Hey! Get off!” Evie slapped Umas foot. She gave Evie a dazzling smile and made a big show of putting one foot down, then the other.

“Nice place you got,” Uma looked around from her seat. 

“Thanks,” Evie looked around the room. “I got a nice deal.”

Uma stood, squinting at the kitchen cabinets. She then walked over to them and began opening and closing them, as if she was looking for something.

“How are you and Doug holding up?” Uma grabbed some food.

“We’re ok,” Evie took a sip of her tea “it’s hard. I sometimes wish I told him about Emily earlier, but I feel like it’s too late now.” 

“Yeah, I can imagine,” Uma said.

“So, how are you and Harry? Wait, are you raiding my house? What are you teaching your child?!” Evie laughed at Uma. “But seriously why are you raiding my house.”

Uma squatted to reach the low cabinets.  
“We’re holding up,” Uma looked up into Evie’s eyes, “He’s still working, but Skua loves him.”

“I’m glad,” Evie looked out the window, Uma was still talking about Harry, and Evie couldn’t help but feel jealous. She could see Auradon Prep, where she knew Doug was working.   
Suddenly she felt pain in her chest, the same pain she had felt when she found out she was pregnant with Emily. She felt like she wasn’t worth what Doug had to give her, and she felt like she wasn’t good enough for Emily, like she wasn’t a good role model for her. Doug had only been nice to her, and always told the truth, but now, he was living the lie that Evie put him in, and he didn’t deserve it.

“Hey, Evie?” Uma waved her hand in front of Evie’s face, “Are you ok?” Somehow they were both back at the table. Evie blinked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Evie looked back at her friend.

“Anything you need,” Uma reached across the table and held her friend's shoulder, “Just tell me, ok?”

“I will.” Evie held Uma’s hand.

The two girls came running into the dining room screaming and giggling like the crazy two year olds that they were. 

“Hey, hey, slow down Skua.” Uma got up and grabbed her daughters arm, “We’re gonna get going now.”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Skua screamed and sat down on the floor, crossing her arms.

“No,” Emily looked up at her mother, who picked her up.

“I NOT DONE.” Skua ran over to Emily and latched onto her legs.

“Come on, we’re going now,” Uma picked up Skua, Skua squirmed with all her might, “Say bye to Emily, Skua.”

“Bye bye Emy.”  
Skua waved her little hand at Emily, and she waved back.

“Bye E,” Uma shifted her little escape artist, “Text me if you need anything.”

“I will,” Evie said “Say bye Emily.”

Emily waved her hand quickly. Uma closed the door behind her.

“Well, did you have a good time?” Evie put her daughter down onto the floor.

“Yes!” Emily said

“That’s great,” Evie walked over to the kitchen, “I’m gonna make dinner now, do you have any toys to bring out here?”  
“Yes,” Emily walked over to her room and came back with the doll her mom had sewn her before she was born. Evie smiled and went on cooking.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily woke up to the sound of feet running around the house.

“Mom, is that you?” Emily groaned.

“Yes it’s me. I’m running late sweetie,” her mom says.

“Breakfast is on the counter, ok?”

“Yes, that’s fine mom.”

“Alright I’m heading out,” Emily's mom hurried in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “And remember,” She cautioned, “Don’t go over the bridge.”

“I know, I know,” Emily throws the sheets back over her head.

“Alright. Bye my sweet girl,” her mom smiled as she closed the big oak door behind her.

Emily let’s her eyes wander around her room. Her eyes move over her overflowing closet, her blue rimmed mirror, her little white desk and finally her bejeweled clock. It was eleven o’clock! Emily jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, she sees her breakfast, porridge and fruit. Not bad at all, she smiled to herself. She started to eat when she heard a knock on the door.  
“Come in,” Emily mumbled through a mouthful of porridge.

The door opens and in comes Skua.

“Oh hey,” Emily says.

“Hey,” Skua replies. “What did you get there?”

“Breakfast,” Emily says. “Hey, aren't you supposed to be in school?”

“I snuck out. No one even noticed.”  
“Nice, but why would you not want to go?”

Emily had never gone to school before. The school on The Isle was closed down when the barrier had been broken several years ago. Everyone now went to Auradon Prep for school. Everyone but Emily.

“Cause it’s boooooooring, I don’t understand why we need to go.”

“Well, I’ve never been to a real school so I wouldn’t know why.”

“Right, forgot. What’s up with that? Why won’t your mom let you go to Auradon?” Skua dashed around the kitchen, opening drawers and grabbing food.

“Hey! Stop that!” Emily growled through her porridge, “and I don’t know, ok? I guess she just prefers homeschooling me.”

That’s the one thing Emily didn’t like about her mom, She wouldn’t let her go to Auradon, and she didn’t know why. Everytime she tried to ask, all she got was excuses or the classic, “you’ll understand when you're older.” Mom had to work there on her fashion line, Evie’s 4 hearts, so she went to Auradon every day. Every day she left Emily in the Isle.

“Hey,” Skua looked at Emily with a deviously familiar glimmer in her eyes. From what Emily knew about Skua, this plan was going to come to a rather sticky end, “Why don’t we go there now? I’ll show you everything and we’ll come back before your mom gets home!” Skua hissed with excitement.

“What?!?! Are you kidding me?!? Why would we do that? We’ve already tried.”

“Pleeeeeease? For me?” Skua crossed her arms and pouted.

“I’ll see, maybe another time.”

“But today’s your mom's long day at work, right? We have how many hours have we got now, eleven? Come on, let's go!” Skua said, grabbing her bag.

“Ok, ok, ok fine! We’ll go.”

“Yes!!” Skua skipped around the house, making the beads jump in her dark blonde and blue braided hair. They clinked softly against her neck.

“Let’s go!” Skua jumped out of evies studio, pulling Emily out the door. Evie yelped as Skua ripped her her satan blue dress. For once she didn’t even care.

The two of them ran through Evie’s part of the Isle, through the pirate’s colorful land and down to the big white beam bridge. A big golden spiral ran all the way down the glimmering magical masterpiece. The two were about to run across when Uma slipped in front of them.

“What are you two up to?” Uma asked “Especially you Ma’am.” Uma pointed at Skua.  
“What are you doing here?” Skua replied, trying to stand up to her mom.

“I forgot my fish bait, so answer my question.”

“I.. we’re.. Ok look, I’m sorry I snuck out of school…again.”

“Uh huh,” Uma said, “But what is Emily doing? Emily you know your mother would have a heart attack and die if she found out you were running into Auradon.”

“I just… I wanted to go?” Emily’s eyes were wide as saucers, her voice as high and loud as a mouse.

“And..this is obviously not your mother's plan for you today...” Uma sighed.

Emily looked at Skua guiltily.

“Yeah that's a no,” Uma crossed her arms.

The two girls looked at each other.

“Run,” Skua breathed.

The two girls made a break for the bridge, soon devoured by the crowd of people on their way to work.

“Hey! Get back here! SKUA!” Uma growled.

The two girls ran under the arched bridge, into the grassy field, and straight into the King and Queen of Auradon.

“Oh my stars, sorry! Just late for class!”

“Oh no problem! Who’s your friend?” Mal, the queen of Auradon smiled at the two.

“Oh she’s just new, I was showing her around campus and lost track of time… Anyways, we’d better be on our way!” The two girls turned, about to run when Mal yelled.

“Wait!” She takes a long look at Emily. “What’s your name?”

Emily looked at Skua with wide eyes. Skua raised her eyebrows at Emily. Emily looks back at Mal and blurts out the first name that comes to mind.

“Evie.”

“Oh, that’s lovely,” Mal turns to face Ben, taking his arm. “Well, we’ll be on our way. It’s nice to see you again, Emily. Always a pleasure Skua.”

Emily turned to Skua. “Is there any chance she heard me wrong? And again? When have I ever met the queen of Auradon!”

“Nope!” Skua smiled. “You're dead.”


End file.
